<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Slumbers by ThePeeFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236067">Golden Slumbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak'>ThePeeFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George wets the bed while sharing a bed with Paul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Slumbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So who’s sharing with who tonight?” John asked while stepping out of the taxi.</p><p>“I don’t know. Who do you want to share with John?”</p><p>“Anyone but George. He snores.”</p><p>“Ok, what about you Ringo. Who do you want to share with?”</p><p>“Uh, John I guess.”</p><p>“Is it alright to share with me Geo?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Ok, so it’s settled. John will share with Ringo and I’ll share with George. Now let’s get inside it’s freezing out here.”</p><p> </p><p>Late that night George and Paul we’re getting ready for bed. George was putting on his pajamas while Paul was combing his hair after taking a shower.</p><p>“You don’t mind if I snore Paul?” George said while buttoning the last button on his pajama shirt.</p><p>“No, it’s ok. My dad used to snore all the time so I’m used to it.”</p><p>When Paul got out of the bathroom George was already lying down in the bed. Paul put his pajamas on and got in bed with him.</p><p>“Goodnight Geo.” Paul said while turning over.</p><p>“Night Paul.”</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night George woke up from another nightmare. He’s been having nightmares a lot recently but this night was different. He could feel something really wet. He wasn’t sure if it was from sweat or he just wet the bed. He lifted up the covers and the smell hit him right in the face.</p><p>“Oh my gosh.” He mumbled. This was the first time he wet the bed in years. </p><p>He looked over at Paul who was still fast asleep. He knew he had to wake him up but he didn’t know how. He was scared he’d make fun of him or be mad. He just sat there in his own wee while trying to think of how he should wake Paul.</p><p>He took a deep breath and tapped Paul’s arm.</p><p>“Paul, wake up Paulie.”</p><p>Paul still wasn’t waking up. George than began shaking him.</p><p>“Paul.”</p><p>“Huh. George’s, it’s late, what’s going on.”</p><p>“Paul, well, I wet the bed.”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“I wet the bed. I’m so sorry Paul.”</p><p>Paul snuck and hand under the covers and felt the wetness.</p><p>“You really did.”</p><p>“Yeah, what am I going to do about this Paul?”</p><p>“I’ll clean the sheets while you take a shower. Do you happen to know where the hotel laundry room is?”</p><p>“No, oh my gosh I feel terrible.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not your fault. Probably just a fluke. We can get it cleaned up, no big deal. Maybe John or Ringo know where the laundry room is.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want them to know. I don’t want to wake them either. John will get mad.”</p><p>“It’s ok George, they’ll understand. Just go take a shower and I’ll clean the sheets and your pajamas.”</p><p>“Ok Paul.” George threw the covers off his legs and stood up. He started headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>Paul got up to and started ripping the sheets and went over to the bathroom.</p><p>“Hey George.” He knocked on the door. “Don’t forget to hand me your pajamas.”</p><p>George stuck his hand out of the door with his wet pajamas and underwear. Paul grabbed them George’s hands and made his way to the front door.</p><p>We walked down the empty hotel hallway and went to John and Ringo’s room. He knocked on the door.</p><p>John answered half asleep with his hair sticking up.</p><p>“What- *yawn* - do you want Paul?”</p><p>“Do you know where the hotel laundry room is?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, George had a little accident. I just need to get the sheets and his pajamas clean.”</p><p>“He wet the bed?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t mention it to ok though, he’s really embarrassed.”</p><p>“Well, it’s down in the lobby close to the entrance.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks John.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Paulie.”</p><p>John closed the door and Paul made his way to the lobby.</p><p>After Paul put a new, clean pair of sheets on the bed George had gotten out of the shower.</p><p>“Was John mad when you woke him up?”</p><p>“He was a little irritated at first but he’s not mad.”</p><p>“Ok, that’s good.” George got into bed and pulled the covers over him.</p><p>“Do you wet the bed often George?”</p><p>“No, this is the first time I’ve wet the bed since I was a child. I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>“Ok, well goodnight Geo.”</p><p>“Goodnight Paul. And thanks for cleaning up for me. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“No problem Geo. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Night.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>